o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Trainer
Pokemon Trainers specialize in catching and training the rare creatures known as Pokemon. The main ability scores for Pokemon trainers are Charisma and Intelligence. Special *'Starting Equipment:' **'Capture Gauntlet': Fastened to the character's arm. It allows the character to capture and hold up to six Pokemon. Provides +5 to Handle Animal (Pokemon) skill. **'Pokemon Radar': Pokemon are extremely rare. This radar allows the character to find areas where Pokemon DNA is detected. When within 20" of a Pokemon, it can attempt to identify it. Provides +5 to Knowledge (Pokemon) skill. *'Class Skill' **'Knowledge (Pokemon) ': Character can put points in this skill. Allows for knowledge of Pokemon - even basic information from ones never seen before. **'Handle Animal (Pokemon) ': Character can put points in this skill. Allows trainer to give their Pokemon more complex commands and more likely to be listened to. Also allows the trainer to train their Pokemon to perform certain abilities. *'Starting Pokemon: '''This is ultimately up to your DM. It can be chosen specifically, at random or they can create a new Pokemon for you to train. Requests from the player should be listened to, however. Class Feats '''Type Preference': Your character is more skilled at using a certain type of pokemon. Choose one type of Pokemon (Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic etc). When using a Pokemon of that type, the character gains +4 to Handle Animal (Pokemon) checks. This feat may be taken multiple times and it stacks. '' ' Pokefan ': Choose one species of Pokemon. You gain a +2 bonus on all Handle Animal (Pokemon) checks in relation to that Pokemon and its evolutions. This stacks with any favored type bonuses you may have.' '''Character must have captured two Pokemon of the same species. '' ''This feat may be taken multiple times. Strong Command: You may command one additional Pokemon at the same time without taking any penalties. Requires 10 Handle Animal (Pokemon), Charisma 15 and Character Level 3. This feat may be taken multiple times. '' ''Pokemon Scientist: ''You gain +4 to Knowledge (Pokemon) skill. You know how to modify the Pokemon Radar to function better and more specifically pinpoint locations. 'Requires 15 Intelligence and 5 Craft (Electronics).' 'Pokemon Medic: You gain +5 to Treat Injury checks that involve a Pokemon. You can quickly stabilize a dying Pokemon. 'Requires 8 Knowledge (Pokemon) and 5 Treat Injury. ''' '''Pokemon Speak': You can understand your Pokemon. ''Requires 20 Knowledge (Pokemon), 12 Handle Animal (Pokemon) and Character Level 5.'' '''Increased Awareness: '''Pokemon under your control grow more intelligent as they grow accustom to you. Pokemon under your control gain +(your Intelligence modifier) to their Intelligence scores. ''Requires Character Level 3. '' '''Favored Pokemon: 'When you fight alongside your favored Pokemon, there are benefits. ' '''Choose a Pokemon under your control. When you fight with that Pokemon, you both gain +3 to your BaB and +1 to all saving throws. You gain +4 to Handle Animal (Pokemon) checks when using your favored Pokemon. If your favored Pokemon dies, you lose this feat and 1000xp. You may take the feat again in the future. ''Requires Character Level 3. '' '''Ghost Pokemon Training: '''Ghost Pokemon are difficult to capture and train, but you have learned how to do it. ''G'host Pokemo'n that you manage' to catch will obey you.' 'Requires'' Wisdom 16 and Character Level 2.' '''Advanced Training': You are able to train your Pokemon to perform complex tasks. You are able to train your Pokemon to perform tasks such as: using items in your inventory, using weapons, use starship consoles for specific tasks and other such things (DM discretion). It is up to your DM, and your Pokemon's intelligence score to determine how long it takes for a Pokemon to master a certain skill. '''''Requires 18 Handle Animal (Pokemon) and Character Level 6. Capture Mechanic: '''You are a master at repairing, creating and modifying Capture Gauntlets. You can craft new Capture Gauntlets (Craft DC 30), repair broken ones or modify existing ones to include weapons (Craft 25) or even to hold additional Pokemon (Craft 28 (check increases +4 per Pokemon Slot over 6). ''Requires 18 '''Intelligence, Pokemon Scientist feat and 12 Craft (Electronics).'' Pokemon Rider'' '':' You are able to ride your Pokemon. Provided your Pokemon is large enough (equal to your size or greater), you may ride your Pokemon. '''Requires a Ride Check and a Handle Animal (Pokemon) check. ''Requires ''18 Handle Animal (Pokemon) and Character Level 3. Pokemon Master '': 'You are an incredibly skilled Pokemon trainer. Pokemon that you catch are immediately loyal to you. You gain +8 to all Handle Animal (Pokemon) and Knowledge (Pokemon) checks. You gain +2 to Charisma-based checks when dealing with other Pokemon trainers. Requires character to have captured at least six Pokemon and Character Level 8.'' '''Pokemon Power: '''You can learn an ability that your Pokemon have. You can train with one of your Pokemon to develop one of their supernatural powers as your own. The effectiveness and power of the move is up to the DM. ''Requires Pokemon Master feat and Character Level 10. ' Category:Class Category:Class Category